


If you'll scratch mine...

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: The ﬁrst thing he registered when he woke up was the the way his head pounded more than it had with any other hangover. The second thing was how dry his mouth was. The third, and maybe most concerning thing was, that he laid on a bed that deﬁnitely wasn’t his own and that his hands were bound.





	If you'll scratch mine...

The ﬁrst thing he registered when he woke up was the the way his head pounded more than it had with any other hangover. The second thing was how dry his mouth was.

The third, and maybe most concerning thing was, that he laid on a bed that deﬁnitely wasn’t his own and that his hands were bound. What the hell happened? He’d been out, ﬂirted a bit with a guy, went dancing with Rhodey and Pepper… and then nothing.

„Ah, look, sleeping beauty is awake.“

The voice. He knew the voice. Frantically he tried to turn his head just to get a hard slap across his face.

„What the fuck?“, he shouted just to get another slap.

„See? I told you he doesn’t know when to shut up. Should’ve seen him at the bar, always talking and throwing coy looks to anyone.“

„A desperate one, hm?“

A new voice. What the hell was happening? When a hand connected with his face again he knew that he had said that out loud.  
„No one told you that you can talk, slut. You’re allowed to beg for our cocks just like you did the whole evening for all the other cocks that were near you, but one word more? It hurts you more than us.“

He was one of the men he’d ﬂirted with at the bar. Jim? John? Something like that. And then his brain registered what the man had said and he froze. The second voice chuckled before kneeling almost across his face. They wouldn’t would they? The man behind him turned Tony around on his stomach before beginning to pull his slacks down. Panic set in and he began to trash around as good as he could.

„Stop it, please don’t. What.. I can give you whatever you want, just stop please.“, he tried and gasped when he was pulled up by his hair. He ﬂinched, expecting another slap but instead just got a few taps on his cheek. The man was tall, even kneeling. Tony couldn’t see his face, only that the guy was build like a house.

„Don’t worry, slut, you will give us what we want.“, the man chuckled and then he slapped Tony across the face. To his horror a tear and a whimper escaped him.

„Hu. Just look at that.“, the guy from the bar said and then a hand wrapped around his ﬂaccid cock. Tony tried to get away from the probing hand just to get pulled back by his cock. He hissed.

„Pierced, nice. And here I thought you would be just a common slut, but obviously I’ve been wrong.“, the man said, almost excited before he began to massage his cock. A few more tears escaped him before two ﬁngers pressed into his already too dry mouth.

„Get them wet, won’t hurt you as much.“, the man ordered. Tony felt his boxers being pulled down and bit down on the ﬁngers in his mouth. The man cursed and took them out of his mouth before a slap harder than the others hit him followed by a kick hard enough to throw him oﬀ the bed.

„The fucking slut bit me.“, the man exclaimed before another kick hit him. He was rolled on his back and then the other man kneeled above him, looking furious and almost disappointed. James, his brain supplied.

„That wasn’t very nice.“, James hissed and pressed a hand down on Tony’s windpipe.

„Stevie here just wants to prepare you and you bite him. Not a very nice thing, indeed. But we shouldn’t that surprised that a slut like you wants to be fucked dry.“

Tony tried to shake his head but he barely could move, tears streaming down his face and then he felt with horror two ﬁngers breaching him. To say that it hurt would be an understatement. The ﬁngers were probing his prostrate and he felt himself getting hard. Tony tried to look away but James still had his hand on his throat, now grinning. The hand lifted a bit and Tony gulped in as much air as he could manage before James pressed down again.

„Don’t think we need to prep him much. Truly a slut, loose and wet.“, the other man said before he added a third ﬁnger and Tony had never been more relived that he'd been jerking off and fucking himself earlier. „Just look how hard he gets.“

Tony saw the other man - Stevie? - leaning forward, pushing his ﬁngers deeper into him and then giving James a deep kiss before pulling back again, pulling his ﬁngers out. James lifted his hand from Tony’s throat before grabbing his hair and pulling him up.

James threw a look over his shoulder and if it wouldn’t be so sick Tony would ﬁnd it almost cute.

„Now listen up. Because we’re nice you get a choice. Either you open your fucking mouth and hide the teeth or we both fuck your cunt at the same time.“

Tony shook his head, trying to get away, ignoring the sharp pain in his scalp. He couldn’t do it, no matter what he choose, they would rip him apart. Stevie laughed again and closed a hand around Tony’s cock, now fully hard, smearing the ﬁrst drops around his head.

„I don’t think the slut cares. He gets wet from either idea. Maybe we should do both?“

Tony opened his mouth just to get a hand slapped over it.

„Think hard, whatever you say decides our next step.“, James said and the hand disappeared from his mouth and the hand on his cock stilled. Tony gulped.

„Please, not both.“, he croaked. „I… I can’t take both, please.“

James nodded and got up while the other man turned him on his front again.

„Then watch your teeth this time or I’ll knock them out.“, James hissed and kneeled in front of him, trousers already open, cock standing out, already a few drops of precum collecting on the tip. Tony swallowed and opened his mouth, just wanting to get over with it when Stevie pulled his head back a bit.

„Ask for it slut.“, the man hissed into his ear before positioning his cock directly on Tony’s opening. Tony shook his head, trying to blink away the tears. The slap that connected to his already bruised cheek left the feeling as if something was broken.

„Don’t make it harder on yourself than you already pretend it is. We both see how hard you are, already dripping. Ask for a cock in your cunt and your mouth and be happy when we feel like obliging. If you scratch mine I'll scratch yours and so on.“, the man behind him sneered.

„…please.“, Tony sobbed closing his eyes in embarrassment.

„Please what, slut?“, James asked, tone mockingly soft.

„Please fuck me, please let me suck your cock. Just… please don’t hit me again, please, I’ll be good, just…“, he sobbed uncontrollably. A hand petted his head slowly.

„Such a good boy.“, Stevie murmured before he thrust into Tony without any regard for Tony’s comfort. As soon as he opened his mouth to let out a scream, James’ cock already pushed into him, left him hanging, not being able to do anything else than just trying to breathe as good as he could between the sobs that were escaping him and the thrusts that blocked oﬀ his air. He heard both men groaning above him, but he didn’t care. The cock in his ass nailed his prostrate with every thrust, a hand kept petting his hair and even the hand around his cock was back, stroking him hard enough that he felt getting himself desperate, getting more embarrassed the closer he got to the edge.

„C’mon slut, show us how much you like getting fucked.“, one of the men whispered when Tony felt the ﬁrst splatters of cum in his throat before he felt his own balls drawing up and sputtering his come across the ﬂoor.

„Swallow all or you’re going to lick it up from the ground, your own mess included.“, Tony heard before his vision began to swim.

The next thing Tony registered was that he was on the bed again, hands uncuﬀed and someone rubbing something on his ass, over his opening. Someone petted him and it felt nice.

„You back again?“, someone whispered but Tony didn’t knew who it was so he just nodded. His head was swimming. As if everything was in cotton. A kiss was planted on his shoulder before the hands on his hands disappeared.

„You were so good for us, sweetheart.“, someone whispered, planting another kiss on his shoulder. Steve, probably. Bucky was petting his hair.

„How beautiful you were, letting us do those things to you. I hope it was like you imagined.“  
„Thank you.“, he croaked, throat still dry from screaming and crying and probably from the drugs Bucky had slipped into his drinks.

„Want something to drink, doll?“

Tony shook his head.

„Fine. Ev’ryth’ng ﬁne. Th’nk you.“, he slurred before drifting to sleep. He had the best boyfriends ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the MCU Kink Bingo.
> 
> English is not my native language and this work has never seen the eyes of a beta.
> 
> Please be aware of the warnings. Even though it's a rape fantasy, it doesn't seem like that at first!


End file.
